Episode 1034 (14th December 1970)
Plot Val tells Maggie that Ken's phone call rankled with her and she feels as if she ought to teach him a lesson. Ken returns from America. Gregg wonders if Joe makes a habit of beating up women. Gary thinks they should try again to bring him back to base. Ken brings Val a dress back from America. He tells her how great it is to be back but she is distant with him. Joe tells Gregg and Gary that Hildegard Schmidt's fella is the one who beat her up. Gregg advises him to tell Major Ryan that story. Joe feels trapped but says he can't turn himself in. Emily collects names and money for the panto and meal. Gregg decides to see Irma, wanting to know what's upsetting her. Ray and Emily realise they've both been invited to tea at the Barlows'. Ken is surprised to see his two guests arrive. Irma denies that Joe has scared her but when she realises Gregg doesn't know about Steve Tanner's death she tells him of Joe's confession. The revelation puzzles him and tells her that Joe was with Gary that night. He tells her he'll sort it out. Val forces Emily and Ray to prove to Ken that she was not unfaithful. They stammer out the true story. When they have gone, Ken tells her the letter he sent her contained his apology for not believing her. She shamefacedly admits she tore it up. Maggie invites Gregg for Christmas dinner. Irma tries to warn Minnie off Joe but Minnie repeats the warning to Joe in front of her and tells her she should apologise. Brandishing a poker, Joe says there's another time and place for that. Gary tells Gregg he and Joe gave each other false alibis. Joe hides himself in the Corner Shop as Maggie goes out and looks up towards the flat and Irma who is alone up there... Cast Regular cast *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Maggie Clegg - Irene Sutcliffe *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Irma Barlow - Sandra Gough *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Bet Lynch - Julie Goodyear *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Emily Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell Guest cast *Gregg Flint - Bill Nagy (Credited as "Greg Flint") *Gary Strauss - Callen Angelo *Joe Donelli - Shane Rimmer Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *5 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *14 Coronation Street - Living room, hallway and kitchen *Corner Shop - Shop and stairwell *15a Coronation Street - Living room, kitchen and landing Notes *The scene on the Grape Street set was OB recorded. *Elsie Howard (Patricia Phoenix), Alan Howard (Alan Browning) and Ena Sharples (Violet Carson) are all credited but do not appear. *Although ITV had begun full-colour transmissions on 15th November 1969, the ITV Colour Strike which began on 13th November 1970 caused this episode to be recorded in black and white. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Talk-ins at Irma's, and Minnie's; and a talk-out at the Barlows. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,400,000 homes (4th place). Episode 1034